


[Podfic] You're Being Fucking Deceived

by Gilraina



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Copious profanity, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maccadams, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season 1, Sloppy Makeouts, Yearning, and then everyone clapped, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "You're Being Fucking Deceived" by TrebleTwentyAuthor's summary:The REAL reason Orion has to help Megatron write his speeches is that the mech just won't stop fucking swearing.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] You're Being Fucking Deceived

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Being Fucking Deceived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598713) by [TrebleTwenty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty/pseuds/TrebleTwenty). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:30
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 12.3 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/youre-being-fucking-deceived/You%27re%20Being%20Fucking%20Deceived.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MYOeE16oaY0WM-_5DQGuutWGlSqLL5XE/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/beu4rwlekaflssl/You%2527re_Being_F%2Ack%2Ang_Deceived.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [You're Being Fucking Deceived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598713)
  * **Author:** [TrebleTwenty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> If you thought that I chose this fic so that I could say "fuck" a lot, you would be right. But please also consider that I love Megatron. And revolution. _And_ saying "fuck" a lot. Thanks to [TrebleTwenty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty) for letting me ~~say "fuck"~~ record this wonderful fic.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598713) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
